WC Sunamaru (Unknown Franchise) (WC Sunamaru)
"What's up?" -WC Sunamaru's first line when entering the game "Poof! Whadda ya need?" -WC Sunamaru's second line when entering the game "Hey! I was in the middle of something! You should be thankful it wasn't showering!" -WC Sunamaru's third line when entering the game WC Sunamaru is a character in LEGO Dimensions. He comes in the Wikiverse Warriors Team Pack. Background WC Sunamaru is a wiki contributor who contributes to wikis such as the Trollpasta Wiki and LEGO Dimensions Custom Wiki. Besides that, in his spare time, he plays games on Steam and various Nintendo consoles, watch Youtube, Hulu, etc, roleplay with his brother, WC Mizubot, and discuss plans for future video games he will develop with his other brother, and other random things. Dimensions Crisis TBA World TBA: WC Household Abilities *Sword Switch *Vine Cut *Laser Deflector *Master Build *Vent Access *Silver LEGO Blowup *Grapple **Rope Swings *Drone Mazes (Retro Robot) *Technology *Hacking *Transform into a Werewolf **Acrobat **Super Strength **Tracking **Dig Quotes |-|playable Character= "I'm outta here!" -WC Sunamaru's first line when exiting the game "WC Sunamaru is out! PEACE!" -WC Sunamaru's second line when exiting the game "You and the other guy need to stop arguing over who's the real Batman. It's neither! *starts impersonating batman* '''I'M '''the real batman!' *normal voice* nah, i'm only joking. You're '''BOTH '''Batman!"' -WC Sunamaru to Batman and/or Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) "you can come out now, little guy." -WC Sunamaru's first line when using his drone "It's time for a little help." -WC Sunamaru's second line when using his drone "Okay, i've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is I know exacly what to do with this. The bad news is I can't do what you're supposed to do." -WC Sunamaru when unable to solve a puzzle "Stand back and let the profesional show you how it's done!" -WC Sunamaru when able to solve a puzzle "I shouldn't have eaten so many snacks..." -Sunamaru's first line when in the vortex "Adventure! Yeah!" -Sunamaru's second line in the vortex "All these glowy, bright colors... I think i'm going blind!" -Sunamaru's third line in the vortex "This looks important! I'd better give it to someone responsible, though..." -Sunamaru when obtaining a collectible |-|NPC= TBA Trivia *Aaron voices WC Sunamaru in the franchise, and reprises his role in the game. *Three transformations were scrapped during development: Blue lantern, symbiote, and trickster mode. *He doesn't talk when in wherewolf mode, and communicates by growling. *When in an open world, level, battle arena, etc. that takes place at night, the human and wherewolf form switch places, with the wherewolf mode being the default and the human form only being playable for a few seconds. **however, he can stay human for an extended period of time when using abilities the wherewolf doesn't have, such as travelling in vents, deflecting lasers, or hacking. *This version of WC Sunamaru is referenced in Wikiverse Warriors as an alternate palette for WC Sunamaru. Category:Customs By WC Sunamaru Category:Custom Characters by WC Sunamaru Category:Characters Category:In-Game Characters Category:Variant Characters Category:Sword Switch Category:Vine Cut Category:Laser Deflector Category:Master Build Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Grapple Category:Rope Swing Category:Drone Mazes Category:Technology Category:Hacking Category:Agility Category:Acrobatics Category:Super Strength Category:Super Strength Handles Category:Tracking Category:Dig Category:Vent Access Category:Unknown Franchise Category:Wikiverse Warriors Category:Wikiverse Warriors Characters